1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to an active device array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In multi-domain vertical alignment technology, liquid crystal molecules are aligned in various directions to reach multi-domain liquid crystal by the designs of pixel structures and electric field distributions, which further enhances the performance of wide viewing angle of optical devices. However, in some multi-domain vertical alignment mode displays, the nodes of liquid crystal molecules are difficult to fixed at the intersections of truck electrodes exactly, which causes the reorientation of the liquid crystal molecule unstable. The instability of the reorientation of liquid crystal affects the image quality seriously.